Archangel her love
by Azure Nightcraller
Summary: Ever wonder who would like Kyouya? Ever wonder who Kyouya would like? I did. This about all the host put mostly about those who look out for them and laws they willing to break to stay with them. Rating: M for later chapters.
1. Perview

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club. It is own by Hatori Bisuko.

There she stood in one of his shirts paired with a short skirt in the same soft blue against her pale skin. Her long dark brown hair fall in natural soft waves, water dripping of the tip showing that she wash it. She was not beautiful but attractively pretty. People guested her age to be younger than she was but to him the fact she didn't hid her face in a mask of make-up made her more than magnificent. He love her, it was unthinkable the last thing anyone would believe of him that he could love this no one.

Who the hell was this no one? Her words held power no could ever have picture and yet she did not even exist so how could she be here? The laws she had broken could not be counted so how had no one learn about them? But now a few years later it would be too late for anyone to change it. This guardian angle had already broken the biggest law one could. Frist she had abandon her place as an archangel to be the lowest rank angel 'a guardian' and was assigned to him when he was but a baby only to fall for him, now she was past all that she had done what was not possible for an angle and no longer care about it.

She stood in one of his shirts paired with a short skirt in the same soft blue against her pale skin slowly but certainly disappearing from this world looking at the smiling face of the one she loved, this smile was hers no one had ever seen it before and no one would ever see it again.


	2. Chapter 1 - How it came to be

_**A/N: Hi! I just want to say how I will be doing this story. It base on both the Anima and the mange. So of the plot will come directly from both with little changes involving my OC's as a way to get to know them and why one disappears in the Preview chapter. Also I choose to give you Five of the big law that will be broken by the OC. Their will be chapter not from the Anima or mange as well. This is just a little warning so that their is no miss understanding to the plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it own by Hatori Bisuko. I do not own the hole plot of this story, the anima and mange used with in by overall plot is own by Hatori Bisuko. **_

_**Note: This first chapter is one sub plot base on OC.**_

**Guardian Angel Laws**

Do not interfere with charges life. It is their life to live not yours. They must earn heaven or hell by their own action.

Do not influents their mood or action unless it is necessary. As a guardian you have the power to reflect emotions on to your charge that can lead to positive act and should not be use lightly as all human are to make use of their free will.

Do not leave your charges untended. As demon are always trying to get human sold we must protect them. It a choice and they must make it themselves.

Do not make contact with your charge. Your there to protect not be a friend therefor they don't need to know your there.

Above all other laws up hold the angel's laws the most important of witch you as one who will be with human always is: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN. This should not need explaining at all.

**Chapter 1 – How it come to be**

They loved her she was their Archangel and she was the best at her job but she felt nothing. Her power had placed her on top but it had never been fully use. She had once been called the Angle of Light but that had been wrong. Time and time again she had argued that she held no light in her just shadows but no one listened to her and as the time went by their love for her grew to the point where no one would pay attention to her genuine words. She protects them but had no friends or family among them nor did she care about them it was to her merit too do her job.

Then she felt it. Somewhere out there was shadows like hers and the kinship she had never had it could merit her to be nearby it. So she looked for it and found a new born male child as the poser of shadows and gave the angle of guardian assignments the shock of their lives.

No one wish to be this child's Guardian for demons infested the child's nursery wishing to have the child as theirs but he had to have a Guardian that was their law.

"I'll be that child's Guardian Angel. If it's me the demons will be less willing to go after him." She the most outstanding of Archangel said to them. Try as they may they could find no one else willing to do it so they assigned someone to do it and after the twentieth assigned in the six mouth the child had lived they had no choose left but to let their powerful most beloved Archangel abandon her proper place as an archangel for that of the lowest of angel jobs that of a guardian and assign her to the child she herself had pick but to be fair he was just a baby so hating him was wrong in angle laws.

Now it was fifteen years and six months later and the child was now sixteen years old and hers alone.


	3. Chapter 2 – You are a Host starting, Tod

Disclaimer; I do not own Ouran high School Host Club. Hatori Bisuko das.

She could sense the strong guardian come toward them. The other guardian of her charge friends were all mistakenly made guardians as they were like her powerful and could do the more dangers jobs but after being assigned to their young charges they had refused to change jobs when the mistake had been seen. When they had been tearfully ask why they would change their answer had been, ['As if I could. If I can't complete this job of guiding one although oddly powerful soul to haven then how could I possibly be, count on for any other Job? There must have been a reason that I got this job and was over look by mistake.']

All of them had picked up on the approach of another glitch guardian coming this way. {Oh my a six of us. How did the angle of guardian assignments make the mistake this time?} One of the twin guardians asked. {I don't think they did on this one. This guardian doesn't use much power and is quite simple. There no way that an angle, which can't use their power, would get assigned above that of a guardian, Leo or are you Louise?} She answers the twin.

Look at them she know that they had not picked up the guardian had stop shorty by all four libraries before they had pick up the guardian on the top floor of the south campus. The angle and charge were now coming to the end room in the north corridor to what look to be an unused and unattended music room.

The sign by the entrance read Third Music Room. As the door open their charge got in to their place letting rose petals spiral though the door. When the door was open the charge got a view of the Schools Host Club a.k.a. her charge and his friends. While the guardian look at them. The guardians were there to watch their charge not interfere so of course, they turn to see that the young charge would do.

"Welcome" the Host Club greeted the person entering their club room. They were wearing their school uniform. The Ouran high school's boys uniform was neat black slacks, long black pans, white button up collar shirt with black purple sing strip though the middle tie and light blue blazer with the school coat of are on the left side. Ouran Private Academy is defined by…one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran host Club is about…these handsome guys that have time…giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who have time…and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school.

Tick…tick…tick…

'What the heck is this beautiful group…' the new student thought as things began to unfold. "Ho-Ho-Host Club?"

"What? It's a guy?" the twins said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as this guest, right?" The tall black hair student with glass asked the two freshman boys.

"Yeah, but…This person doesn't go along with others well, so we don't really know him well." The twins answer turn to look at the tall black hair student with glass while bring their hand up in a shrugs.

Their answer brought a smile to the all-aware well researched vice president of the club faces. The light bulb or natural instinct flicked bright in him as he and his guardian realise that the twin and their guardian had made a mistake about this new student and guardian. This would be interesting to go along with.

"That's quite rude, actually. Welcome to the Ouran Host club, special student." The tall black hair student with glass said turn with his arm fold and eyes closed, the twin standing behind him look at each other with their hand posed as if saying 'Well what do, you expect? We don't care about guys?'. Then he said special student he open his eyes with a smile as the tall blond with violet eyes sprang up shocked.

"What?! So he's that exceptional special student, Fujioka Haruhi?" the tall blond with violet eyes stated while pressing forward to get a better look at the new student.

{Paul, get that moron to stop blocking my charge.} The ex-Archangel angle demanded at the blonde's guardian.

While struggling to get out the door, the new student picks up on their name and asks "Why do you know…my name?"

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in. They say it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm." The tall black hair student with glass informed the new student who look precepts at being called a Studios Commoner.

"Ahh..Why…thank you…" Haruhi says while not sure if it was a complement or an insulted.

"Yes. (Put hand on shoulder) In other words, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun. (Put right hand up in the air while left is still on the new kid's shoulder) Even if you are the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school." the tall blond with violet eyes says grandly make the new student upset and shuffle away from him.

{Paul, your moron das know that all special students must be top of their class too stay in the school right?} The ex-Archangel angle demanded at the blonde's guardian.

{Yes. Yes he das. Mon pettie } Paul the only French guardian answered.

As the tall blond with violet eyes follow the Haruhi around in a grand gestor manner he star perching his crazy way as thought by the ex-Archangel, "Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."

"No. I'm not as bad as you make me sound…" Haruhi try to interrupt.

{Poor kid as if that possible} Loe or Louise snickered at the new guardian.

"Come on, why not? All Hail Poverty!" the tall blond with violet eyes proclaimed caching Haruhi. "Welcome to our elegant world, pauper!"

"Please excuse me." Haruhi said heading to the door.

{Is he escaping?} Loe or Louise asked.

{No. This is Paul's charge, there no stopping him now.} The ex-Archangel signed. On days like this she wish she was still the Archangel.

Haruhi was courted on the arm not by the tall blond with violet eyes but by the small blond boy with brown eyes, "Hey, Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" he exclaimed while pulling her in to the club room past a vase. "Haru-chan, you're a hero? That's awesome!"

{Well that's new. Why would he help that blond moron} The ex-Archangel wonder whating the little blond.

"A special student, not a hero." Haruhi started quietly than recalled that was said and Haruhi voice rose till a yell, "Wait…who're you calling Haru-chan?!"

This scared the boy off her and the tall blond with violet eyes stared to speak again. "But, I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay."

"Gay?" Haruhi said confused by him. The only others to pick up on this inaccuracy was the ex-Archangel and her charge.

"So, what type do you fancy?" Tamika went on to introduce the host types available to the students.

"The wild type?" tall black hair host was introduced with dark blue roses framing him.

"The loli-shota type?" the small blond boy with brown eyes and his Use-chan were introduced with pink roses framing him, he had to look up from his crying at Haruhi.

"The little devil type?" The twins was introduced with little blue and orange roses framing them.

"The cool type" The tall black hair student with glass was introduced with purple roses framing him.

"N-No!" Haruhi called out in horrid and stared to explain while back away from the tall blond with violet eyes. "I was just searching for a quiet place to study-"

"Or…how about you try me? Wanna go?" the tall blond with violet eyes asked as he leaded close with a frame of white roses.

Backing in a panic away from him Haruhi hit the vase of its pillar and turned in surprise and almost court the handle of the vase before it shatter into peace as it hit the floor. The twins look over Haruhi at it and said as one "Ahh…Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction…That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" exclaimed Haruhi in shock. "Wait how many thousand is that…How many thousand makes eight million…Umm…(Haruhi turned to face the twins)…About paying for this…"

"Are you able to? Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform. Besides, what's with that stupid outfit?" the twin asks in a bored tone. As a piece of the broken vase was picked up by the tall black hair student with glass.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" The tall black hair student with glass ask as he held a piece of Huruhi crime between his fingers, an air of important a rounded him.

{What's with that smug attitude glass nerd?} Haruhi guardian asked speaking for the first time.

{Did you just call my charge a Glass Nerd?} The ex-Archangel asked in a purple light that had the other back away from her as fast as they could. Even Paul who was as dazzling as his charge who intrigued her was not one to remark on her charge and know that the wonderful bright sparkling inspiring purple light came from her meant she was about to strike.

{Yay.} Haruhi guardian answered her.

{Paul, get that morn in Romans mode NOW.} Hissed the ex-Archangel.

{Romans Mode?} Question Haruhi guardian. And was point toward Tamaki.

"Have you heard of this saying, Fujioka-kun?" the tall blond with violet eyes said from his chair as he crossed his legs. "When in Rome, do as the romans do." He point to her while his face rested on his right hand. "It you don't have money, then work it off."

{What's with this immediate change in Attitude?} Haruhi guardian asked in surprise.

{That's Roman Mode} The twins answered together.

"Starting today, You're… the Host Club's dog!" the tall blond with violet eyes said looking up at Haruhi with a sly look.

Dog/Bark…Dog/bark…Dog/bark…Howl… Echoed though Haruhi and her guardian. 'This is terrible, Mom. I've been captured by this bizarre host club.' Haruhi thought as the boys gathered around. The small blond known as the small blond boy with brown eyes gave Haruhi two pokes on the shoulder before Haruhi fall while the tall blond with violet eyes waved at the new student.

{What happen? No he barely touch her.} Paul wonders out loud.

{They passed out. I understand that you're not quite familiar with Japan but you're still smarter than an ant.} The ex-Archangel in a false gently voice told him. Before going to her charge and touch his hand. Her charge got a wet cloth and places it on the new pets face while using smelling salt to wake up Haruhi up.

"Welcome back. Here is some club money and a list of what is need. Go pick-up the items while we start the club." The tall black hair student with glass told the poor student sending the kid out before turning to the rest of the club. "Place now."

{Just so know don't ever call her charge a nerd again.} Louise says to the new guardian.

{Yeah, just because she not the Archangel any more doesn't mean she wouldn't make you pay.} Leo finishers telling the new guardian.

{If you two are done spearing my image get back to work there's demons too deal with.} The ex-Archangel yells at the twin while push the new guardian out the room after the charge.

**The Host Club is Now Open**

After greeting their customers the host moved to their respective place. On the tables for customers were vases of rose and tea or coffee was served depending on what the customer like. Some customer talks to each other as they wait for their host to reach their appointment time. At one table the tall black hair student with glass sat with two guests while in hear or view of the other Host give him the opportunity to keep an eye on them for trouble.

"What type of music do you like, Tamaki-kun?" asked a one of his four guests.

"Of course, it is the song we share in our memories." He answered her from his place on that couch between two of his guest facing his other guest on the twin couch across the coffee table.

"I baked you some cake today. Could you try it?" asked the guest sitting on his right.

"If you'd let me eat it." He answered. **High School Junior – Suou Tamaki (Host Club King)**

"Oh, Tamaki-kun…" the gust flustered. As the host had an arm around her and lift her face with his other hand looking her in the eye. She had her brown hair bride into hopes and tide with pink bows.

"Tamaki-sama. I have heard about it…That you have taken in a little stray cat." Said the guest on his right. He turned around to look at her. Her hair was lose and a red brown colour. Her grey eye and knowing smile showed her pride at being the first to know of this.

"I wouldn't call him a little cat, but rather…Well, speak of the devil. Little piggy, well done with your errand. Did you buy the correct items?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi came in from the store. Waving his hand at Huruhi and kidding with Huruhi.

"P-Piggy?" Haruhi question. **High School Freshman – Fujioka Haruhi (Host Club Dog)**

{How dare he call my charge a Piggy! His, a lazy lay about rich moron.} The new guardian yelled at Paul. Whom was too busy keeping the succubus demons attracted to the music room by the nature of the club and their cliental out with the other host angels.

"And, what would this be?" Tamaki asked, holding a bottle of Hescafe Special Blend brown-orange ladled coffee.

"Coffee, as you can see." Haruhi answered, standing behind the couch quite bored with the club.

"I haven't seen this maker before. Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?" Tamaki asked.

"No, it's the instant kind." Haruhi answered.

"Instant?" the gusts question. As they to the left in their light yellow (19-something in my era gust) dress with white collars and cuffs (come on why do they even put this on. My old brown school uniform is less embarrassing! And its hell ugly.)

{They don't know what instant coffee is. Are they for real?} The new guardian studied the girls while their weak guardians smugly nod at him. {They are too shelter they be crushed in the real world if they ever get to see it. Poor rich babies.}

{What?} The girl's guardians gasp at him.

{They will be dead. Not that they every see that. So you're a realis new guardian. Well keep in mind this is their world not the commoners.} The ex-Archangel soled, even though she hole-heartily agreed. This may be the start of a good lesson for her charge and his friends.

"Ohh! This is the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it? The so-called commoner coffee?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh my, so that's the famous-" one customer began on the second couch that know had nine other girls standing behind it.

"So it was true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have." Another customer said the other on the couch.

*nod* *nod* when the nine girls in agreement.

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." The tall black hair student with glass said have in come over and lead over to look with his arm cross. He stood behind Tamaki's couch with the twin and five more girls.

"300 yen for 100 grams, huh?" Said the twin next to the tall black hair student with glass.

"What an extraordinary price!" Said the other next to Haruhi.

"I'll go buy it again! Sorry for not buying the expensive coffee nuts!" Haruhi said starting to get pissed off at them.

{Poor rich bastards don't even know good price to over price.} The new guardian said.

"No wait," Tamaki says raising left hand at her, "I'll try this." He stands placing his left hand on his hip while Kyouya leans away from him.

"Huh" gasps his audiences expected the tall black hair student with glass.

"I'll try this out!" He announces raise the coffee in the air. His audience applauded as if this is brave thing to do.

"Alright Haruhi! (Whose face is that of what the fuck?) Come over her and make us some commoner coffee. " Tamaki commands.

{What the fuck does he want now from my charge?} The new guardian asked Paul.

{Stop looking there and help us with the demons.} Paul explode at him.

Haruhi eyes robotically move to follow him while thinking 'You rich bastards…'

"Tamaki-sama is dallying too much. (Puts down tea cup and turs handle to the three o'clock) There is no way such a personal favourite coffee bought by a lowly comer…(self-important smile on face)…would suit his taste." Said Tamaki customer with lose hair of a red brown colour. Her grey eye close.

"Huh" Haruhi said look at her as she turns to say, "Excuse me, I was talking to myself." Big fake smile on her face to make her lie believable.

"Ahh…" Haruhi said a little non-sure about her still holding the shopping.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki calls out.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Haruhi answers looking perplex.

Haruhi proceeds to put coffee in to the cups, taping the teaspoon on the side to drop all the powder in, follows by pour the water into the cups. **A Commoner Coffee Demo by a Commoner. **Drumroll in background.

"Coffee is served…" Haruhi says offering the coffee on a tray to the customers.

"Let's enjoy." Tamaki says in his imitation of Kyouya. Red rose as his backdrop

"I might be a little bit scared of drinking this." One of the eight girls around the demo table said. She is one of Tamaki regulars with long black hair and thick lips.

"Father will scold me if I drink this kind." Second of the eight girls around the demo table said also one of Tamaki client with long brown wave hair.

Taking her in his arms Tamaki bring his face too hers and ask as he gaze into her brown eyes with his blue/purple ones, "Would you drink it if we went mouth-to-mouth?"

"I-I would." She answered as the other girl look on with hearts in their eyes.

"Great…" Haruhi said in indifferent to the cheering on lookers.

There is laughter coming from the twins table, two customers sit their one with short black hair and one with long brown curls hair tide back with purple bows.

"And then, he said he woke up shocked from a nightmare." Hikaru told them as he sat with his right foot to the stool.

"Hikaru! Speaking of that… (Leaning towards his twin) …in front of others…is so mean… (Shy poses with eyes down, shoulders up and hand on chin) Speaking of that… (Turn head away from twin as tears fall)" Kaoru sulks.

"Kaoru…" look of inters with big light brown eyes, customers come together holding each others hands as Hikaru lift his twin face and look down at his twin. **High School Freshmen – Hitachiin Hikaru / Kaoru **"Sorry, Kaoru. You just looked so cute that moment…I Just…"

"Hikaru." Kaoru answers as there gusts faces turn blood red and they scream in joy at the scenes before them. **We Are the Hitachiin Twin Brothers**

"It's the beautiful brotherly love!" the gust cry out.

"Why are you cry in joy? I do not get it." Haruhi wonders walking by with a tea try unimpressed.

{How dim are thesis girls?} The new guardian wonders going by with his charge.

The small blond host and wild host comes in at this point the wild host is giving the other a piggy back ride as he tiredly rubs his eye.

"Sorry! I'm late." the blond calls out.

"Honey-Kun! Mori-kun!" Their gust smile happy to see them.

"We've waited for so long!" a second gust says.

"Sorry…" the blond host says as he is put down by the tall black hair host. The wild host is tall with black hair and gentle grey eyes surround by aura of indifferent and silent. **High School Senior – Morinozuka Takashi (a.k.a. Mori)**.

"I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi-kun at the kendo club. I'm still kinda sleepy…" the blond host with big brown eyes surround by pink fluffy flowers explains. **High School Senior – Haninozuka Mitsukuni (a.k.a. Honey)**. He is very cute as he rubs his teary eyes in proof of still being sleep as he now sits on the couch. This hypes the gust as they blush at him lovingly wile Mori blankly take it in.

"He's so cute!" The gust cries out as the twist in happiness.

Haruhi see this form an out of the why corner that give a view of the room detail pink ceiling with crystal and brash chandeliers, the pink and black marble columns that form the room with wide arched windows. Light see though organ-yellow curtains and the advantage of see with gust need a refill of their drink or eat. Haruhi wonder out loud, "Is he really a senior?"

"Don't look at his appearance; Honey-senpai is a brilliant student." The tall black hair student with glass and grey-brown eyes tells Haruhi who turn to look at him. He has brown eyes and a neat blue binder file with him. "And Mori-senpai's selling point is his taciturnity."

"Ahh…" Haruhi answer not sure what this guy is getting at. Haruhi's messy brown hair and eyes hidden behind the old glass don't hide the shock and dismay felt.

"Ha-ru-chah!" Honey calls out as he skip and lunches towards Haruhi grabbing the right arm of said student making them spin around in an ungraceful way for the scholarship student before landing on stop in fount of were the scholarship student had stood moment before un-dizzy. Busting with pink flower excitement he ask, "Wanna eat cake with us, Haru-chan?"

"No, I don't really like sweets…" Haruhi answer with spiralling eyes from the dizzy spin of moments ago.

"Then… I'll lend you my bunny!" Honey tells Haruhi cutely as he look up at the student with the pink bunny's arms stick out from behind him.

"No I don't really like bunnies either…" Haruhi told him as the dizziness faded and boredom replaces it.

"You don't like my bunny?" Honey asks look hurt and sad as he show Use-chan to Haruhi.

Get the first good look at the bunny Haruhi instantly gets a surprise by the pink cute bunny plash. Haruhi stare at the plush as slowly it seems to blush red. "I-It' cute…"

As Honey look past Use-chan head with his big brown eyes and a little blush on his face at Haruhi her realise with a flicker of natural instinct what the glass host already knows. Turning away from Haruhi back to his gust he leaves Use-chan in Haruhi embrace and tells Haruhi to, "Take good care of it, okay?"

Honey then spring back onto the couch between two of his and Mori's three gusts and lay with his head in one of their laps. In a cute manner as the cool host explains the club to Haruhi. "Our club utilizes everyone's unique trait…as our policy is to satisfy our customer's needs. By the way, Tamaki is our number one host – the king. 70% of the customers designate him as their host."

"The end of the world is here, huh?" Haruhi wonders warily at the site of Tamaki entertaining his customers.

**High School Junior – Ootori Kyouya (Vice President).** "By the way, your debt being eight million yen, you'll be this club's dog until graduation." There is a dark but rose's aura come of the teen as he look at Haruhi though the corner of his grey eyes. "Ah, apologies." Turn a smiling face with closed eyes at Haruhi. "You'll be in charge of trivial chores. You are free to run away, (Haruhi's glass reflect the face of the boy smiling at her unlucky debt while Hauhi face drip with sweet of worry at this teen's words.) but my family has around a hundred talented private police. (Insert here the image of a well-disciplined police stand on his family coat of arms, before returning to realty were he use two fingers to adjust his glass.) Do yo…Hold a passport?" **i.e. We'll Make You Disappear from Japan. **

{That right. Now as you're change is a part of this club get off your backside and help us with the demon before that debt gets more with my complaints. Yes I can do that without getting involved at all.} The ex-Archangel said in the azure before ordering the Rome mode from Paul. The new guardian jump up and goes towards the nearest demon.

"Huh?" Haruhi sign as Tamaki slide up in a casual leaning post.

"That's right." Tamaki tell Haruhi.

"Work like a dog, eh, Dasaoka-kun (#Note: This name modification is an insult. Das(i)(adj.) – Pathetic.#) Tamaki says while breathing down Haruhi neck before blowing air onto Haruhi ear, freckling Haruhi out. Haruhi jump away form Tamaki to the spot that Kyouya has vacated as Tamaki was talking. Haruhi breath heavily from the fright.

"Please stop that!" Haruhi says putting hand on his neck.

"You won't be popular with the ladies if you're so pathetic." Tamaki tells Haruhi as he stands tall with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fundamentally not interested in that." Haruhi honestly tells him.

"What are you saying? (Picture a bright white screen)It is very important Issue! (Hand with full bloomed red rose on the screen) A good man making women happy is everything!" Tamika is holding the rose and the back drop change to one full of red roses, tell this to Haruhi with his best seductive host smile and eyes.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Haruhi says practically as the background pop back to the music room in Tamaki's surprise at this view point. Standing in indifferent Haruhi goes on, "Men, women, or looks… (Look up from closed eye sideway at him) It's what's inside that matter for a person. (Looks back towards the club with in the music room.) I'm clueless as to why this club exists."

"It's such a cruel thing… (Haruhi looks back at Tamaki in dread as he strikes a pose. The door to leave is behind them. Small pink stamp type rose around them from Tamaki's full on hosting delusion.) God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides."

"Huh." Haruhi is clueless as to what is going on as Tamaki is once more with a red rose's backdrop as he hold himself with a look of cold loneliness and goes on with his speech.

"I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. (He slowly opens his eyes increasing the look of sadness) You wouldn't be able to live without doing that. (His actions bring him closer to the door and away from Haruhi who has turned to look at him.) But think about this carefully. (Tamaki make sweeping gestors with his hand as Haruhi begins to sweat.) Why are there art pieces in the museums? Yes, beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!" Tamaki preaches to Haruhi who has started to wonder about him.

"What word do you use for these type of people…" Haruhi wonders out load but Tamaki dasn't hear.

"…and so, for the people who crave for beauty, I stood up and established this club, working day and night in pursuit of beauty!" Tamaki says to Haruhi unaware that he is no long being listened to.

"…let's see…" Haruhi think out loud while trying to recall the word. Haruhi stands with eyes closed and left hand to chin while Use-chan seems to be look up at Haruhi expecting the answer quite cutely.

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Tamaki dismiss Haruhi bed ridden appearances as ugly.

"…let's see, what was it…" Haruhi thinks hold Use-chan safely with the right arm. As the twins walk by nearly passing by but pulses in this as they notes Haruhi deep in thought while Tamaki is lecturing.

"When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion first." Tamaki says while demonstrating with a flower ornamented glass on a table. Placing sound is heard by Haruhi. "That way there won't be a loud sound, and you'll find where you left it easier. Doesn't it look classier this why? A good man should not make ungraceful sounds."

"Um till… Troublesome? Nah… There was something more accurate for this…" Haruhi thinks dismissing the first possible answer that comes to mind as Tamaki sparkles at having teaching something to a poor commoner.

"And I love to see my reflection on the glass. Finally, at the best moment, (walks back to Haruhi with eyes closed in an easy striding manner.) a look for the lower angle is very effective." Tamaki demonstrates now beside Haruhi with his face on his clenched fist and a seductive look.

"Ah, I know!" Haruhi says as the word is remembered drowning the right hand fist into his left with Use-chan hanging cutely on the fore arms. Right hand is raised in an 'L' pointing at the sky in authoritarian way.

"Dis your heart pump a little faster – "Tamaki start to say as he miss read Haruhi's action and words.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi stats unware of Tamaki's present's that whites with shock in a depressing way sending him in to a huddle.

"Umm, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi says guiltily at his huddle form as rose petals fall on him the twin's lough and place an elbow on Haruhi's head.

"You are a hero after all." They says as they remove their elbow to raise their arm only to bring their hands down on Haruhi's head as a sort of a pat on the head. Haruhi's head is sent in to Use-chan as Haruhi look at Tamaki with worry.

"Such a troublesome person…I'm sorry, (Places right hand behind head.) I was a bit touched." Haruhi lies. At the lie Tamaki stands up quickly.

"I see, I see! Then let me teach you more techniques!" Tamaki says in his rose background.

"He recovered fast." Haruhi shockingly says as Kyouya comes to see what going on.

"My Lord…" the twin on Haruhi's right begins to say.

"Call me King!" Tamaki interrupts.

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host," The twin goes on as if Tamaki hadn't spoken.

"…in his case, he doesn't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?" the twin on Haruhi's left finishes for the other as he takes his hand of Haruhi's head and move around to face Haruhi and the while talking remove Haruhi's glasses. "Well, for this type, even if you take off the glasses, his eyes will appear even small-"

The twin look at Haruhi's face without the glasses with his twin next to him they are both surprised by what they see that their eyes goes white.

"Ah, wait!" Haruhi calls out at the removal of the glasses as the host beside Tamaki edge in to see that the twin were looking at, Huny wears a shock look with his mouth hang open. "I lost my contacts on the first day of school!"

Tamaki come storming up and push the twin's way, looking at Haruhi face he snaps in to action. Snaping his right hand fingers, "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Sir!" the twin answers in military stand, they each grab one of Haruhi are fore arms and rush to out the door with Haruhi held up between them.

"Kyouya, you call the hair designer!" Tamaki orders while pointing at Kyouya. Who already has his phone out and instantly starts to dial at the order. Tamaki turns to point at Mori and give him orders, "Mori-senpai, get us some contacts from the nurse!"

Mori runs off to do as order as Honey cutely and excitedly with pink flowers surrounding him come under Tamaki pointed finger and asks, "Tama-chan, what about me?"

"Honey-senpai, you…" Tamaki says lowering his point finger at those larger than normal brown eyes.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Honey says encourages him.

"…eat the cakes, please." Tamaki says in a soft voice.

Honey sit discourage at a table with cake and Use-chan in the chair opposite to him and talks to the bunny. "You know? He said everyone else is busy doing something."

In the Host Club's changing room Haruhi face of with the twins. As they hold out the Ouran High School boy uniform set in demanding stand in Front the exit curtain of the changing room.

"Okay, put this on!" the twin order together.

"What?! What?!" Haruhi asked having no clue as to what is happening.

"No questions!" the twins answer as they jump into action.

"No!" Haruhi shouts as they try to get the uniform on.

"Okay! I'll wear it! Both of you, get out!" Haruhi gives in and pushes the twin out the curtain. As they stumble out with "…ah…" their flicker of natural instinct at a truth about Haruhi.

Just as Honey has finished all the cake on his table in the changing room Haruhi speaks up, "Umm, senpai. "

"Oh, you're done putting it on?" Tamaki asked as he stands with the rest of the club waiting for Haruhi.

Pushing the curtain a side Haruhi comes out looking quite sweet and innocent. Haruhi voice worries, about the uniform give to be worn. "Is it okay for me to take this uniform?"

"You look so cute! You're like a girl!" Tamaki says with rose background and crying tears of joy.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" Honey calls out. Start viewing from feet up to face to inspect, for hosting approval insert single larger pink-red rose to back ground and neat four red rose frames. **Uniform set – 300,000 yen.** That right their uniform are 300,000 yen a set.

"If you were so good looking," one twin starts.

"…then say so earlier, eh?" the other finishes.

"He might get customers like this." Kyouya confirm the approval.

"Yes, just as I predicted." Tamaki says, picture the blond hair, violet eyes host with Pepnoco nose here as he is currently a **Liar…** "You've graduated from trivial chores! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club! I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers that designate you, your eight million yen debt will be gone." To be clear that's mean one customer ± 80 000 yen per designation.

"A host?!" Haruhi says bewilder at the thought.

**Haruhi is Working Also.**

"Haruhi-kun? What are your hobbies, Haruhi-kun?" A pretty girl with grey eyes, short light brown hair cut at collar height asked the new host.

"Do you take care of your skin in some special way?" A second pretty girl with brown eyes, long brown hair with two cons and the rest lose asked the new host.

"It's so beautiful." The third pretty girl with brown-grey eyes, shoulder length black hair complements the new host. Definitely the nicest out of the three girls at the new host table.

"It's…its over…" Haruhi mutters perpetrating while being at lost as to what to do another then smile at the girls. 'I have no clue what to do…' Haruhi think as the customers' smile joyfully awaiting the answers.

"Why did you join this club, Haruhi-kun?" they ask together unawaire of the debt.

"Eh?" Haruhi says as their word trigger realisation in Haruhi thoughts, 'That's right. If I gather a hundred customers that designate me, then my eight million yen debt is gone. That was the deal.' And with this realisation determination is light in Haruhi. Tamaki whatch form his couch as thing goes on.

"Oh my… Your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness. So, what about house chores?" Girl with brown eyes, long brown hair asks sadly as she knows commoners don't have servants to clean and she fascinated as to how they live.

"Ah, I do those myself." Haruhi answers her. And happy at the memory it brings goes on to elaborate on the subject with a heart-warming smile to the customers, "My mother was very skilled at cooking. She left me a lot of recipes when she stayed at the hospital." The girls listen to Haruhi with interest as they draw to the host honest words. "It was fun to learn them one by one, and my father would get very happy on days that I cook them properly." Tamaki listening from couch with a lonely look and pity for the new host. Haruhi face look more angelic with each word. "I really love those times."

"Umm…" one girl start to say as they look at Haruhi having fall for the new host and loving the way Haruhi smiled at the memories.

"Could we…" another went on.

"…designate you tomorrow, as well?" the last girl finished for them all.

"Ah, that'd help me out a lot." Haruhi happily answer them.

"He's being accepted…" one twin crunching by Tamaki couch started.

"A complete natural." Kyouya confirmed Haruhi host type.

"He doesn't need techniques." The twin ended together.

"Tamaki-sama." Said he's gust with lose hair and a red brown colour. He turns to look at her startled.

"Ahh! Forgive me, my princess." Tamaki says with his rose's background in place. "I was just concerned about our kid there."

"You seem to have an eye on that person a lot…" She tells him.

"Of course, I am raising him like my child…Haruhi!" Tamika says with a snap of his finger while his gusts giggly, "Come here for a second."

Haruhi comes like called wondering what he could want now. "Yes?"

"Give your salutations. My customer, Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki properly introduces his gust to Haruhi. 'Ah, the person from before-' Haruhi thinks as recognition of the gust with lose hair and a red brown colour comes to mind.

"Pleased to meet you." Haruhi says unsure of why the introduction was need so Haruhi went with the **Just smile anyway** plan.

"That's so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaims as he hugs Haruhi's face to his chest and spins him around while red in the face. "That shy looking face is good! Good! Very good!"

"T-Tamaki-sama." Ayanokoji tries to get his attention once more perplexes at him smoothing Haruhi.

"Very cute. I'm not letting go!" Tamaki says, as he counties as Haruhi strangles to get out of his grip.

"Mori-sempai, help me please!" Haruhi begs the grey eyed, black hair senior on see his table with Honey and concluding that he would be the more helpful of the two.

"I'm not letting go!" Tamaki says as Mori view the situation after looking up at Haruhi's call for help. Deciding that with a frightening look that the new host did indeed need his help, he quickly snatch's the poor defenceless Haruhi from Tamaki, as he das this, his flicker of natural instinct is light up.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki says as Mori safely holds Haruhi from him. "Come on, come back to papa's arms!"

"I don't need two fathers!" Haruhi tells Tamaki who das not see the dark look of jealousy cross Ayanokoji's face at his treatment of Haruhi.

Moments later a splash is heard. Haruhi standing at a window that reflects the schools clock tower notes something strange, "Hmm, my bag is gone." Turning to look out the window, Haruhi signs "Oh no…I thought there wouldn't be any bullying at this academy…"

In the small water pool below Haruhi could see her missing bag. His belongs are scattered in the pool. Haruhi's school book and stationary surround the statue of a naked boy, water come from the statue makes it look like it is taking a wiz into the pool from the middle of the pool.

"This is really…" Haruhi start to say before running down to get the things out the water. In the corridor Haruhi pass Ayanokoji who speaks out making Haruhi pause to listen to her. "Ah, you…You now look tidy thanks to Tamaki-sama, huh? Maybe you should fix your ill-bred nature, too."

{There is something very wrong with that chick.} The new guardian calls after the girls guardian pissing her off.

Ayanokoji walks away from Haruhi. 'Well, I'm pretty sure that girl was the culprit. Regardless of her reason, I need to find my wallet, or else I won't have money for supper tonight.' Haruhi thinks while fishing the bag and things out the water.

"Yo, commoner!" Tamaki calls from beside the pool. "You've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, eh?" Noticing the wet bag he asks, "Why are you washing your bag?"

{Mam pettie sent us. She wants to kwon what the heck you think you're doing? The succubus's are still coming strong and if you think those weaklings are going to help us you're wrong. They'll just be in the way.} Paul tells the new guardian.

"I dropped it by accident. I can't find my food money for this week." Haruhi tells him while searching for the wallet. Touch by this he joins Haruhi in the pool to search for the wallet. "It's okay; you'll get wet, too."

"It's okay to get wet. As they say, "Handsome men can't be hurt by water." Oh is this what you're looking for?" Holding a black wallet as a surprised Haruhi looks at him. "What's wrong? You're daydreaming, you know? Have you fallen for me?"

"Who would?!" Haruhi says snatching the wallet form him.

"But why are you doing this?" Tamaki asked look serice for once at Haruhi.

"Umm…" Haruhi says known that he doesn't believe the lie. From the window Ayanokoji watch them.

"I accidentally dropped it out the window." Haruhi tells the customer at the host's table.

"My, that was unfortunate. A bag fell into the pond by itself?" Ayanokoji says to Haruhi with look of being better. 'Why did this person designate me?' Haruhi think while sitting across for her. "But, in order to pick up that dirty bag, you bothered Tamaki-sama's precious hands for that. You really do not know your place, do you? Tamaki-sama is concerned with you because your background is unusual. Do not mistake it for him actually adoring you."

{My, what an ugly hag. How can you stand that obnoxious bitch's unseemly self-important airs?} The new guardian sweetly asks the girls guardian.

{Hag? Obnoxious bitch? Airs? What are you talking about? She a perfect lady! You filthy, lowly, waste of an angel!} The guardian yells back.

"Basically you're being…jealous?" Haruhi says realising the truth. At this Ayanokoji grabs Haruhi across the table making it tip over.

She screams out from under Haruhi on the ground in a subjective pose. "Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent! Someone help me quick! Get this commoner off-"

{A perfect lady doesn't do that and when try to be the innocent victim. Now control you're rabbi charge please.} The new guardian draw hearts from the guardians of his charge previse customers who fount this to the point attitude refreshing.

Ayanokoji is cut off as two jugs of water is pour on her and Haruhi by the twin who stand over them with the other customers looking on at the scene as Haruhi sit up look at the nearest twin.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ayanokoji asked surprised by their unheroic actions, as she looks like the victim in this position. Tamaki helps her stand as the twin stand together with their eyes close a hand on the hip and the jugs held over the shoulder. "Tamaki-sama…Haruhi-kun wanted to-"

"How graceless…You threw Haruhi's bag into the pond." Tamaki coldly address her.

"How could you…Do you have any proof?" Ayanokoji asks think that it was only Haruhi word against hers in which case she as a lady had more a credibility. She das not notice the impressed look as Haruhi gaze up at Tamaki having not told anyone what had really happened.

"You're quite beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer." Tamaki contains to tell her as the other host surround him as backup. "I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a guy."

"Tamaki-sama, you fool!" Ayanokoji shouts at him and runs off.

"For you, I shall inform you of the punishment for causing a ruckus. Now you have to get a thousand customers!" Tamaki orders distorting the better image Haruhi had of him as dreaded set in.

"A… thousand?" Haruhi repeats as the meaning sinks in. To be clear that's mean one customer now is ± 8 000 yen per designation.

"Here." Tamaki offers his hand to Haruhi who take it and is help up. "I'm looking forward to your progress, natural rookie.

"This is our only replacement uniform. It's better than staying wet, right?" Kyouya tells Haruhi passing the red-brown gift bag.

"Thank you very much." Haruhi says look in the bag and seeing that he must have known the truth all along. Haruhi goes to change.

"Haruhi, here." Tamaki says moving the curtain away, "Towel for you." To see Haruhi in a light pink camisole as she a A-cup and doesn't really need a bra yet. He lets go of the curtain letting it close hiding the changing girl. At long last his flicker of natural instinct is light up. And with that all six host now know that Haruhi is a woman. "Haruhi"

{New guardian?} Paul says look puzzled.

"Yeah" Haruhi answers as a screen of lights sign: Woman on it.

{Yes?} The new guardian says back with a smile.

"You're' a girl?" Tamaki asks certain he saw wrong. As her pink Oran High-School Student I.D. card is shown with a picture of her in her Junior-High School uniform, the girls blue sailor with red sash that is. Her hair is long past her shoulder. The I.D. clearly shows her as Female.

{Are you a girl or a boy?} Paul asks straight out.

"Biologically, yeah." Haruhi answers him. Coming out of the changing room in the schools girls uniform. Tamaki freak at how cute she looks and at her being a girl. Start viewing from feet up to face to inspect, insert single larger pink-red rose to back ground and neat four red rose frames. **Uniform set – 300,000 yen.** "I thought it was fine if you senpais took me for a guy. It seems like my consciousness for genders is lower than that of an average person.

{Oh. I forget I don't have a female look. I'm girl you moron.} The new guardian says changing the baggy looking clothes for a tight dress that show a very female body.

"It was a very interesting turn of events." Kyouya tells Tamaki. **The Person Who Hnew From the Beginning.**

{Well it was clear from the begin. They don't normal assign opposite sex do they? I an exception to that unwritten rule.} The ex-Archangel says look at the other to see they had not recalled that at all.

{No wonder you come off so different form them. Why do the entire girls guardians teat you the same though?} The new guardian says looking at her properly now.

{I volunteered for this even though I was an Archangel. They adore that I would up hold such a little job as worthy of my attention.} The ex-Archangel says change in to a black dress to match the new guardian's red one.

"Yeah." The Twins agree as they stand with the two seniors. **People Who Noticed in the Process.**

"Ah, but you were a bit cool back there, senpai." Haruki says think it will make him feel better at the mistake he made. Instead it makes him blush red face as he think of what just happened.

"Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?" Kyouya says over his own shoulder at Tamaki's tomato red face.

"But it's not too bad to be a host and listen to girls chit-chat." Haruki contains as Tamaki digest at the thought of her being alright with it. The other host look at Haruki in wonder while her backs to them as they now stand next to Tamaki. "Oh! Maybe I'll start addressing myself as "ore" from now on." Note: "Ore" is a less polite version of 'I', as opposed to "watashi" or "jibun". Haruki laughs happily at the thought.


End file.
